


No More Suicide Runs

by Saraste



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, McShep - Freeform, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John is back from what they had thought was a suicide run during the Wraith attack, Rodney drags him away the first chance he gets. John makes promises he may not be able to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Suicide Runs

**Author's Note:**

> 24/30. This type of fic has most likely been done a thousand times but I'm rewatching the series and John going on a suicide run during series one final just gets to me. This happens after the events during Siege 2&3 (seasons 1&2.)

”You can't do that again, you hear me?” Rodney tells John before he kisses him, hard, in desperation and shock, trembling against John's body.

 

They're in Rodney's quarters, where John had been dragged into when they'd gotten a moment to themselves, as much as you could have a moment to yourself when the Wraith were _still_ _coming for them_. 

 

John is pressed against the wall, Rodney at his front, kissing him like he might die if he doesn't,  _ devouring  _ him. 

 

Eventually, they come apart and there are tears in Rodney's eyes, his hands gripping at John's vest.”No more suicide runs. I won't have it!” Rodney growls, gasping, on the verge of a meltdown, seems like, and no wonder, sleep-deprived and stressed as he is, and having thought that John was going to his death.

 

”No more suicide runs,” John promises, just to chase that look away from Rodney's face, even when he knows it may not be a promise he can keep. But he'll fight like hell to make it happen. Just to see Rodney smile.

 

 

 


End file.
